Vanilla Twilight
by Girl for the 4
Summary: Deidara cant believe that she's dead. He doesn't want to believe it. His true love Max is gone. Killed by a pink haired ninja from the leaf? Read to see if Deidara gets revenge. Deidara X OC Rated T for language.


Vanilla Twilight

The stars lean down to kiss you  
>And I lie awake and miss you<br>Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
>Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly<br>But I'll miss your arms around me  
>I'd send a postcard to you, dear<br>Cause I wish you were here

I'll watch the night turn light blue  
>But it's not the same without you<br>Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
>The silence isn't so bad<br>Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
>Cause the spaces between my fingers<br>Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find repose in new ways  
>Though I haven't slept in two days<br>Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone  
>But drenched in vanilla twilight<br>I'll sit on the front porch all night  
>Waist deep in thought because when<br>I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone  
>I don't feel so alone<p>

As many times as I blink  
>I'll think of you tonight<br>(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)

I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
>And heavy wings grow lighter<br>I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
>And I'll forget the world that I knew<br>But I swear I won't forget you  
>Oh if my voice could reach back through the past<br>I'd whisper in your ear:  
>"Oh darling I wish you were here"<p>

* * *

><p>'I can't believe she's gone. It can't be true. There's no way in hell that it's true. She can't be. She just can't. She's too strong and smart to leave like that. She can't be dead. I won't believe it. She's not dead. She's just sleeping. She just can't be dead!' he thought. He wouldn't believe that his true love Max was dead. Even now, holding her limp body in his arms Deidara would not accept that she was dead. Her skin was cold as ice and yet, he wouldn't accept it. She was not breathing, her heart was not beating, and yet still he believed she could be alive. He just couldn't bear to think that the one woman he loved more than all of his art combined was gone forever.<p>

He could never kiss her again. Hold her at night when she had a nightmare or during a bad storm. Could never hold her hand again. Hold he while she cried. Hold her close as they slept. It just wasn't fair!

How could that pink haired bitch kill her? It just wasn't possible! Max had always hated that pink haired slut Sakura because she was always falling all over her brother Sasuke. Sakura always hated Max because a lot of guys would ask her out and pay no attention to her what so ever. But it wasn't Max's fault she was beautiful, smart, and strong. Then when she joined the Akatsuki to be with her other brother Itachi, almost every guy in the Akatsuki tried to get her to like them, but only Deidara had been interesting to her. And she brought a friend with her, Himikai, who took interest in Sasori, but that's not the point right now.

Max had chosen Deidara because he actually cared about her and how she felt. He would complement her all the time and be truthful when she asked if she looked alright. He gave her tips on anything and everything he could. He did anything she asked of him without so much as a second thought. And one night when they were alone in his room, he kissed her, and she kissed him back. She loved him as much as he loved her. They had been in love for three years when they decided to leave the Akatsuki along with Sasori and Himikai to live a normal life. They were even going to get married.

They wanted to have kids and start a family, and they tried. But they didn't have enough time before the leaf ninja attacked. They had killed most of them because they weren't important, but the more important ones got away. Including that bitch Sakura. But no before she killed Max.

She killed her by using her medical knowledge of the human body and hit points on Max's body that killed her. Deidara couldn't do anything because he was caught in a jutsu that caused him to not be able to move. He watched in horror as his soon to be wife was killed by her mortal enemy. An enemy that should have died instead of his beloved Max. Max should have been able to kill that whore. Max was much stronger than that pussy eater. Deidara was going to kill that bitch. He was going to track her down and kill her for killing Max.

Deidara picked Max's body up and carried it back to the house they shared with Sasori and Himikai. When he walked through the door to their house, Sasori and Himikai were sitting in the living room. They saw her body, jumped up and ran over to Deidara. Himikai started crying when she felt her best friend's ice cold pale skin. Sasori hugged her to him while he tried not to cry himself.

Deidara was still crying silently when he lay her body down on her bed. They began the preparations for her funeral. She was to be buried underneath her favorite tree in the meadow nearby. It was the tallest cherry blossom tree in the meadow. She and Deidara would sit there and talk for hours on end. They would kiss to their hearts content under that tree. It's where Deidara had proposed to her. It is also the place where they were to be married in two months. But now, it will not be a place of happy memories, but a place of sorrow.

Max was to be buried the day they were going to get married under that tree. Which meant Deidara had two months to do it. Two months to track down that bitch and kill her. Kill her for Max.

So he set out to find her. It only took him two weeks to find her, and as soon as he did, he killed her. She put up a fight, but he killed her none the less. He returned home a month and a half after he left. Sasori and Himikai asked if he had done it. He told them she was dead. They were glad she was dead. She was just as annoying to them as she was to Max. So they waited for the day of the funeral.

* * *

><p>⋲ <strong>At the funeral<strong>

The whole Akatsuki was there because they liked her just as much as Himikai. Some of Max's friends were there, and her brother Sasuke was there. Everyone had something to say about Max. Deidara went last because he was her lover. When it was his turn, Deidara stepped up to the podium and said what came to his mind.

The outcome was, "Max was my love. She was my everything. I loved her so much that I risked my life several times to save her. She did the same with me. And now the stars will lean down to kiss her, and I will lie awake and miss her. I will sleep safe and soundly, but I will miss her arms around me. I wish she was here. I'll watch the night turn light blue but it won't be the same without her. Because it takes two to whisper quietly. The silence won't be so bad, till I look at my hands and feel sad, cause the spaces between my fingers are right where hers fit perfectly. Cold nostalgia chills me to the bone. But drenched in vanilla twilight, I'll sit on the front porch all night, waist deep in thought because when I think of her, I won't feel so alone. As many times as I blink I'll think of her. When her violet eyes get brighter, and her heavy wings grow lighter, I'll taste the sky and feel alive again. And I'll forget the world that world that I knew, but I swear I won't forget her. If my voice could reach back through the past, I'd whisper in her ear: 'Oh darling, I wish you were here'."

Everyone cried at that because it was so sad. But it was true. Night after night he stayed up watching the sky go from black to blue, crying. He tried to drown his sorrow anyway he could. Gambling, reading, writing, drinking. But nothing worked. The last thing her could think of was dying.

So there Deidara stood. Atop a cliff that over looked the ocean. He stood on the edge of the cliff with his back to the water. He had left a note for Sasori and Himikai that read, "Dear friends. My life is unbearable without her. I am nothing without her. So that is why I am killing myself. So I can be with her for all eternity. Good bye my friends. Deidara." He knew they would try to stop him if he told them he was going to take his own life, so he left the note. He hoped they'd find his body and bury it alongside Max.

Sasori and Himikai found the note. He knew that for sure because he saw them running towards him as he leaned back and fell to the ocean. He hit the water. As he sank, just as he was running out of air, he had one thing and one thing only going through his mind; 'I'm coming Max.'

* * *

><p>Deidara woke up in bed. His heart was racing and he had cold sweat running down his face. 'It was just a dream.' He thought. He wiped his face with both hands and looked over to his right. There was no one there. Max was still gone. It wasn't a dream. She was really gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Deidara sat bolt upright in bed. He was breathing hard. 'That was all just a dream?' He thought. 'Then does that mean…'<p>

"Deidara! What's wrong?"

He looked to his right and saw Max looking at him with worry in her eyes and written all over her face.

"Max…" He breathed.

He pulled her into a tight hug and said, "Oh Max, you're ok."

"Of course I'm ok. Deidara, what going on?" She said worried.

"I had a nightmare that you died. It felt so real." He said.

She smiled at her boyfriend and said, "It's ok now Deidara. I'm fine. I'm here. And I'm alive."

"I know." He said.

He lifted her chin up and kissed her strongly. Like it was the last time he'd get the chance. And she kissed him back just as strongly. She missed it when he kissed her like this. The truth is, he hadn't kissed her like this in ages. The last time was months ago when she had had that dream about the Uchiha massacre. It felt good to be kissed like this. To be so close to the person you loved. To feel their heat and their heart beat. To feel their lips against your own. To taste their lips and their tongue. When they finally pulled apart, they were laying down and breathing hard. She snuggled closer to her boyfriend under the blanket and clung to his bare chest.

"I love you so much Deidara." She said.

"I love you to Max. I love you with all my heart." He said back.

They laid there until they fell asleep again, still in each other's arms. They fell asleep knowing that if they woke up from a nightmare, the other would be there to comfort them. They knew that if they were scared of something, the other was there to protect them. They knew that if they needed or wanted it, the other would hold them tight. Would hold them while they cried. Would kiss them all night if they wanted. So that's how they went on living. End of story.

* * *

><p><strong>So. How'd you like it? This wasn't exactly what I originally thought out but I got new ideas so this is how it came out. This was a song fic for <strong>_**Vanilla Twilight **_**by **_**Owl City **_**if you didn't already know. Please review and favorite. Please. Till next time… XD! **


End file.
